Best Wishes
by Doctor7
Summary: Team Rocket meets a mysterious stranger who offers to make all their wishes come true. But can they survive their own fantasies?
1. Chapter 1

The Three figures walked down the twisted road of the dark forest. They were dirty, tired, and in relatively bad moods.

"Why did you have to open the cage?" growled Jesse. James shrugged sheepishly.

"I thought you had the bag ready," he muttered.

"Will the both of yas be quiet?" moaned Meowth, "My head's still poundin' from that beatin' got." The feline gently rubbed his sore head.

"I know. I can hear it." grumbled James. Everyone froze in the road. Not only were they amazed at James' stupidity, but they too heard pounding. It was the sound of a large, running beast, accompanies by the rattling of wooden boards. The trio turned around to see a huge object careening toward them. It was a jet black horse, pulling what looked like a small shack on wheels. The beast whinnied as the driver cracked his whip. Team Rocket screamed in terror as they jumped into the ditch. They landed with a splat in the foot-deep mud. The trio peaked out as the cart soared by, and watched as it disappeared down the road.

"What was that?" croaked James as he stood up. Jesse's face was white with rage.

"Who does that creep think he is?" she sputtered as she crawled out of the ditch.

"I dunno, I don't read minds." Meowth snickered at his own lame joke. His eyes suddenly lit up as he saw something shiny upon the ground. The muddy creature scampered to the middle of the road.

"Look at dis!" he said excitedly. He held up the object for his companions to see. They stared at it with equal interest. It was a golden coin.

"Let me see!" squealed Jesse as she grabbed for it. Meowth hissed and pulled it away.

"I found it!" he cried defensively. Seconds later, the team was in a frenzied brawl for the tiny piece of metal. When they had finally exhausted themselves, Jesse now held the coin and was giving it a thorough investigation. It was unlike any coin she had ever seen. It had the same image on both sides; an ugly, grinning face with cat-like eyes and sharp teeth.

"We get to eat tonight!" James cried joyously as he and Meowth danced in celebration. Jesse, on the other hand, was thinking.

"Would you two shut up?" she barked. James and Meowth froze.

"This must have come from that lunatic's cart," she said, her eyes focused on the metallic currency.

"So what?" said James, "It's ours now" Jesse grabbed him by the collar.

"So what?" cried Jesse, "If he had one, he probably has more!"

"I get where you're goin'," Meowth said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. James' face dawned with sudden realization. The trio snickered. The snicker rose into a giggle. The giggle rose into wicked laughter.

"Do you smell anything yet?" James asked. Meowth nodded.

"Smoke, maybe some sort of stew," said the feline. His whiskers twitched as he inhaled the scent. His ears suddenly perked up.

"I hear music." His companions stood still to listen. They too heard the noise. It was a lone violin playing in the distance.

"Who do you suppose he is?" James pondered as they crept closer to the noise.

"I don't know. I don't really care as long as he has money," answered Jesse.

"Well suppose he's doesn't take kindly to being robbed." James said, his voice a little more nervous than before.

"No one does, dimwit!" hissed Jesse.

"What I mean to say is, what if he's dangerous?" Jesse paused for a moment. She had never really considered the possibility of the stranger being armed. He was obviously crazy, as demonstrated by his mode of travel.

" Well yeah, he's probably nuts. I mean, he rides around in that stupid cart. Who does that anymore?"

"Well what if he's from a long time ago?" James whispered. Jesse shot him a look. She then realized what he meant. A smirk appeared on her face.

"You think he's a ghost." she said, crossing her arms.

"I didn't say that!" shot back James. Jesse wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, it's okay James, I'll protect you from any nasty old spooks!" she said mockingly. James pushed her off.

"Will both of ya knock it off," snapped Meowth, "He's right over there!" He pointed his paw at a small clearing ahead. They slowly crept up to the camp, hiding in some dense undergrowth. The trio prepared for a spring attack, analyzing the situation. The Horse and cart stood not too far away. It was an old gypsy wagon, made of gray, sun beaten wood. Had they bothered to look, they would have noticed that the horse's hooves were cloven. They were instead focused on the figure that sat near the fire, tending to the copper kettle that was bubbling. He was a tall and thin, looking much like a scarecrow. His clothing was old and faded. He was dressed in a blue tunic, long brown trousers, leather boots and gloves, and a long, billowing red cape. He wore a large, broad-brimmed hat upon his head. It completely enveloped his face in shadow. Only his large, yellow eyes could be seen. He sat smoking a long, clay pipe. Wispy tendrils of gray smoke drifted from the bowl, blowing away into the breeze. The sweet, sickly smell of burning plant matter drifted into Jesse's nostrils. Before she could stop it, a small sneeze erupted from her nose. The stranger's head instantly swiveled in their direction. The moment his eyes locked on to their own, they lost all motivation to attack. Jesse noted the pupils were vertical, like a cat's eyes. The being seemed to know who they were, why they were there, and what they were going to do. And he didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

"It's alright little ones," he said. His voice was soft and raspy like the wind, and he spoke in an accent that was unidentifiable.

"I can hear your bellies rumbling from here. Come, I will share with you." Slowly, the trio emerged from the bushes. A grin appeared on the dark void that was the stranger's face. His mouth and teeth were huge, and seemed just as yellow as his eyes were.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"J-Jesse," she squeaked. James and Meowth did likewise. The Stranger's grin grew broader.

"It seems to me that your clothes are dirty. Are you farmers?" Jesse and James looked at their clothes. After pawning off their new black uniforms to pay for their latest scheme, they had to resort to wearing their old white ones. Jesse had been especially unhappy about this, because her old one didn't quite fit at first. And now they were covered in mud, which made her really upset. An involuntary whimper escaped her lips. The stranger filled three wooden bowls up with stew.

"Come. Eat your fill. Give old Nicholas Dullahan some company for a while." He didn't need to speak twice. Without saying a word of thanks, the trio attacked the food like a wolf tearing into its prey. Dullahan sat back and watched, not seeming at all offended. He observed them, taking in every detail.

"Tell me, where am I? I have been riding for hours and have not yet seen a single sign."

"Isshu city" Meowth answered as he shoveled stew into his mouth. Dullahan slipped away from the team and opened up the windows of his cart, revealing a small counter top. The inside of the wagon was filled with various trinkets and charms that rattled around as he stepped inside.

"My senses tell me that you are down on your luck. Might I interest you in a charm or two?" Curious, the trio walked over to the wagon. They eyed up the shining jewels and charms like a hawk eyeing up a tender rabbit. Jesse saw a beautiful ruby on a silver chain. It was flawless and flickered in the firelight as if it were its own flame. She had to have it. Dullahan noticed her infatuation with the gem.

"I see you've taken a liking to Ramses' Ruby of prosperity," purred the gypsy, "I am willing to sell it to you for a mere five gold pieces." Jesse's face fell. She had only one gold piece, and he was sure to recognize it as his own.

"I wish I had the money…" she muttered under her breath. She suddenly felt a weight in her pocket. She reached in and fished out five golden coins. Team Rocket stared at it in amazement. It was more money than they had ever seen in their entire career. Dullahan laughed.

"This is just a sample of what I can give you." He took the money from the stunned Jesse's hand, and replaced it with the necklace. James and Meowth looked at their companion enviously.

"Don't be jealous. I'll grant all of you as many wishes as you like in return for your company." Dullahan took out a large piece of parchment and a tattered quill. Team Rocket stared blankly at him for a moment.

"Excuse me," said James, "Will you give us a minute?"

"Take your time." Team Rocket huddled together.

"Let's wish for Pikachu." said Meowth.

"Screw that," hissed Jesse, "We have a chance to wish for anything. We could rule the world if we wanted to!"

"We're not smart enough for that," Meowth interjected.

"That's true." agreed James.

"I have more than enough brains for the three of us." grumbled Jesse. After several minutes of arguing, the team turned back to Dullahan.

"We wish for complete control of Isshu city," Jesse began, "As its absolute rulers."

"We wish for a mansion in the hills, and to be in control of Team Rocket." said James.

"We want money, and lots of it!" purred Meowth.

"Fame and fortune to come our way!" Jesse said ecstatically.

"A car, a swimming pool, and our own personal juice bar!" cried James.

"Loads of servants to tend to our every whim!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Eternal youth and immortality so that we may rule forever!" Jesse cried. Dullahan's grin seemed to glow as he finished writing the document.

"Alright then, our hopeful dreamers. I just need you to sign here." He handed the paper to the team. They signed it without a second thought, eagerly awaiting their wishes to come true. Moments later, a silver car appeared in the road.

"Your ride awaits you," the gypsy said as he gestured towards the car. Team Rocket stared at the machine in awe, and promptly ran over to the magnificent vehicle without so much as a thank you. They found it unlocked with the keys in the ignition. James scrambled into the driver's seat before his two companions could. He slowly turned the key, feeling the engine roar to life. Team Rocket screamed in delight as the care zoomed down the road, leaving Dullahan behind. The gypsy's horse whinnied and shook its head back and forth Dullahan laughed.

"Patience, Crom. Let them enjoy it for now. The real fun will begin later."


	2. Chapter 2

Team Rocket marveled at the city before them. It was radically different from the one they had seen earlier today. Huge posters bearing their images were adorned all over the buildings throughout Hiun. The red letter R was stamped on nearly everything that was within city limits. Dark skyscrapers towered over them as they drove further into the streets. The citizens marched through the streets in Grunt uniforms. They came in and out of buildings like ants patrolling their nest. Here and there, statues in the likeness of Team Rocket were displayed in perfectly tended parks.

"Boy, that carny sure wasn't lyin'," Meowth said. Jessie and James nodded silently. Both were staring at the hill that lay ahead. An impossibly huge mansion sat atop it, looking like a temple on a Greek Acropolis. A wrought iron fence surrounded the estate. Jessie and James knew this had to be their new home. They drove up to the fence. A familiar voice came out of the intercom.

"Back from your drive sir?" Meowth's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"B…boss?" he stuttered in a flabbergasted tone. The gates opened up automatically. James drove the care inside. At the front doors, they were greeted by the man who had once been their superior. Giovanni stood in the doorway, dressed in a finely pressed suit.

"Greetings your dictatorships," said the boss-turned-butler, "I'm glad you've returned. You're just in time for dinner." He opened the doors for the trio. They followed him into the mansion. Their mouths were agape with fascination. The interior of the building was lavishly decorated with art, mostly portraits of the new dictators. The dazed leaders followed the man-servant through huge rooms and hallways, each one more elaborate than the last. The journey ended when they came to the dining hall. Team Rocket's eyes bugged out of their skulls. There was a long table in the middle of the room. And it was covered in food. More food than they had ever seen in their lives. They stood transfixed over the sight, salivating all over themselves.

"Is this…for us?" Jessie asked quietly.

"Of course Madame," replied Giovanni.

"Pass the gravy!" snapped James as he wolfed down a plate of mashed potatoes.

"My gravy!" snarled Jessie as she locked her fingers around the gravy boat. She chewed noisily on the leg of a turkey. Meowth sat relaxed in his height chair, munching on a slice of pizza. He looked over at the other two and shook his head.

"You guys know it's not going anywhere, right?" Jessie and James tore into a steamed lobster, eating the shell and all.

"I stand corrected," Meowth muttered, "It's goin' to your heads." He went back to eating his pizza.

"More wine sir?" Giovanni asked. Meowth held up his Champaign glass.

"Wrong glass, sir," said the butler. Meowth shook the glass in his hand. Giovanni reluctantly poured the drink. The Feline sipped the wine, savoring the strong, tart flavor. He turned his attention back to the two ravenous creatures that were clearing the table of all edible objects.

"Would you two calm down? There's starving children in the world ya know!"

"Does it look like we care?" Jessie said through a mouthful of cherry pie. Meowth's face twisted in disgust.

"You two make me sick," he said disdainfully as he noticed his glass was nearly empty.

"Yo G-man! More happy juice over here pronto!"

Supper was ended when the table was empty. Only crumbs and gnawed bones remained. A very satisfied Team Rocket sat around the table. Meowth purred contentedly as he drank the last of his wine and smoked his cigar. Jessie sat chewing a chicken bone. James reclined in his seat, drifting off into a deep slumber. Giovanni started clearing the table.

"I trust every thing was in order?" he said. Jesse looked at the chicken bone with scrutiny.

"The chicken could have used more salt." she said as she threw the bone on her plate.

"I'm turning in. Good night folks." Meowth said as he hopped down from his chair. Jessie and James slowly got up from their chairs and followed him up the long, winding staircase. At the top they found three doorways. Each room contained a gigantic bed, with beautifully carved bedposts and silk curtains that hung down from the canopy. Jessie, James, and Meowth entered the marvelous beds and snuggled beneath the covers. Giovanni closed their doors.

Jessie awoke to the delicious smell of French toast. She threw the goose-down comforters off of her bed and rand down the spiraling stairway. James sat at the table waiting for her.

"Good morning," he said as he sipped his coffee. He sat reading the morning paper.

"Where's Meowth?" asked Jessie as she pulled up a chair.

"He's gone to the golf course." Jessie narrowed her eyes.

"He hates golf." James laughed.

"He's not playing. He just likes driving the golf carts." Moments after he spoke, a golf cart zoomed past the dining room windows. Jessie heard Meowth's voice over the hum of the engine.

"Whoo! Dis ting hauls ass!" roared the feline. The cart unsteadily swerved around a shrubbery, and back onto the golf course. Jessie and James watched, not really knowing whether to be afraid or amused. James turned his attention back to the paper and smiled.

"You're never going to believe this," he said as he held out the paper. Jessie's jaw dropped the moment she read the headline. "Ash Ketchum Sentenced To Sixty Years in Prison."

"What the-"

"It's amazing," interrupted James, "With us in charge, we're the good guys-"

"And he's the bad guy!" finished Jessie. The despicable duo laughed. Jessie took a bite out of her toast.

"What'd he do?"

"He was caught at Rocket Laboratories last night for attempted theft." Jessie chuckled as she put her feet up on the table.

"What about the rest of the twerps?" James grinned as he scanned the article.

"Brock was jailed last year for the theft of eight thousand dollars."

"And Misty?" James continued to read. His face suddenly paled.

"What's wrong?"

"Misty is wanted for the murder of several Team Rocket operatives." Jessie dropped her toast.

"How many?" she gulped.

"Forty-seven." James slowly set down the paper. No one spoke for several minutes, until Jessie broke the silence.

"Anyone we know?" James shook his head.

"She's still on the loose. They never caught her." At that moment, Meowth walked into the room. Jessie noticed he was smoking a cigar.

"What's with that?" she asked.

"What?" asked Meowth.

"Since when did you start smoking?" The feline shrugged.

"Since I could afford it." Jessie glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Well you better keep those things away from me, I don't want my skin to be ruined by your secondhand smoke."

"Get off my back," muttered Meowth as he hopped up into his height chair. He turned to James.

"What's the plan for today?" No one spoke.

"Uh…what exactly do dictators do?" James said to no one in particular.

"…Dictate?" suggested Meowth. Both of them turned to look at Jessie.

"What do we do?" They stared intently at Jessie, awaiting an answer.

"I…don't know," she said meekly. The two glared at her.

"You're the one who made the wish in the first place!" cried James.

"Oh, I'm so smart, I have more than enough brains for the three of us," Meowth said mockingly, "I'm going to wish for something I know nothing about!"

"Shut up!" snapped Jessie, "You don't know either!"

"Pardon me," said Giovanni as he entered the room, "But I believe a Dictator, like any other ruler, is supposed to tend to his or her country's legal affairs." The trio looked at him in disgust.

"We have to do that?" James said contemptibly.

"No way," said Jessie, "Let 'em fend for themselves!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," cried Meowth, "I've got an idea. Giovanni, can you stand in for us?"

"Uh…I guess so, sir," the butler said.

"Good. You handle all da legal work, da treaties, and all dat other stuff."

"I'll get to work right away, sir." Giovanni left the room. Team Rocket sighed in relief.

No one really seemed to notice or care that a horse and cart was parked in the middle of the park. They were too busy walking to work. However, two people stood out from the rest. Both had the reputation as being the biggest idiots ever to serve Team Rocket. They were known around town as Bob and Cassidy. Instead of walking strait to work, they tried to get there as slowly as possible. And that meant wasting about thirty minutes walking in circles around the fountain. However, like the rest of the population, they too did not notice the wooden cart that was only yards away. Butch reached into his pocket and pulled out a penny.

"I wish I had a million bucks," he muttered as he tossed the coin into the water. He was immediately backhanded by Cassidy.

"Bill! You know you're not supposed to waste money!"

"It's my money, and I'll spend it how I want to," growled Butch, "And my name isn't Bill! It's-" He froze as he saw a penny fall between them. He bent over and picked it up. More pennies began to fall from the sky. The two looked up in amazement.

"We're rich! We're rich!" squealed Cassidy as she jumped up and down. The Two grabbed each other and danced, never noticing the sudden increase of the coins that surrounded them.

"I'm gonna buy a house!" cried Butch.

"I'm gonna buy a car!" Cassidy shouted.

"I'm-" both of them suddenly saw the gigantic heap of pennies that was rapidly descending toward them. They hugged each other and screamed as they were buried under an impossible amount of copper coins. Nearby, the driver of the cart grinned.


End file.
